Nekomonogatari
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seekor kucing dengan seorang manusia. Nekohime menepati janjinya. Mulai sekarang ia adalah manusia dan Yato adalah dewa kucing. YatoRi
1. Tale 1 - Kucing Merah Jambu

Noragami © Adachitoka

Nekomonogatari © nyan-himeko

Summary: Ini adalah kisah seekor kucing dengan seorang manusia. Dewi kucing dengan pemuda serampangan. Dari sini, semuanya bermula. YatoRi

* * *

**Tale 1 - Kucing Merah Jambu**

Meregangkan otot kuakui tidak banyak membantu. Apalagi duduk sendirian di pojok kuil begini. Untung saja aku tidak mati membeku. Udara benar-benar dingin, bahkan bulu-buluku seperti mengkristal, kaku. Aku mengoyang-goyangkannya, berusaha mengembalikan bentuk buluku kesedia kala.

Aku melenguh pelan sebelum melirik ke sekitar.

Putih.

Aku menatap tajam sampai bagian terkecilnya.

Semua bagian kuil tertutupi benda dingin itu.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dan mulai berjalan pelan. Aku tidak suka salju, itu membuat kaki-kakiku mati rasa. Jadi, aku menyingkirkan mereka dari jalanku. Tidak ada yang boleh menggangguku.

Sampai di ujung, aku melompat ke atas sebuah mobil sedan yang kebetulan melintas. Angin menampar-nampar wajahku, membuat bulu dan kumisku tertiup ke belakang. Mulutku yang terkatup, sudut-sudutnya bahkan dijejal angin. Sensasi ini mirip seperti naik _roler_-_coster_. Bedanya, yang sekarang tanpa pengaman satupun.

Mobil ini terus melaju, bukit yang memiliki kuil tempatku bermalam mulai mengecil sampai seukuran semut, lalu sekarang benar-benar menghilang. Aku menatapnya datar, tumpangan gratisku ini sepertinya melaju ke arah bangunan-bangunan sesak, padat, dan berbau manusia.

Aku mulai memasuki pusatnya. Manusia-manusia di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa meter di depan lampu lalu lintas, mobil yang kutumpangi agak melambat. Sebelum benar-benar berhenti aku dapat melihat seorang anak kecil melongo kaget. Minuman yang disedotnya berceceran. Lalu mulai menarik-narik rok ibunya dan mulai menunjuk padaku. Aku mengeong kemudian melompat turun dari mobil _roler_ _coster_ku.

"Jangan mengada-ada, mana ada kucing naik di atas mobil!"

"Beneran bu, aku tidak bohong. Di atas mobil memang ada kucing. Kucing berbulu _pink_. Beneran!"

Aku terkekeh-kekeh melihat keduanya. Mana ada kucing yang berdiri di atas mobil di cuaca sedingin ini. Kalau ada, kucing itu pasti sudah memasuki gerbang surga. Berbulu merah jambu pula. Aku melibaskan ekor dan pergi dari anak kecil yang akan dimarahi ibunya itu.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan, manusia yang berlalu lalang banyak sekali. Aku berjalan ditengahnya, tidak ada satupun kaki yang akan menginjakku. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca yang memantulkan kembaranku. Aku mengeong sambil melibas-libaskan ekorku.

Aku lapar.

Aku ingin makan.

Dengan berpikir begitu, aku masuk saja. Di dalam sini hangat sekali, berbeda dengan udara di luar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tempat ini hangat tapi membosankan. Aku berjalan dan mengeong ke arah kasir. Ia tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Manusia itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang kuyakini adalah dapur. Aku mengekorinya. Ia memberiku ikan besar dan meletakannya di dekat pintu keluar pekerja.

"Nah kucing. Kalau sudah kenyang kau harus keluar lewat sini, mengerti!"

Aku mengeong sebagai jawaban. Ia mengelus-ngelus kepalaku sebelum kembali ke depan. Aku menghabiskan makanan dengan lahap. Uh, aku lapar sekali.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Manusia lainnya. Kaki besarnya hampir menginjakku, aku menggeram. Ia kaget, wajahnya terlihat aneh. Aku menatapnya kesal sebelum melanjutkan makan.

"Kucing siapa?" Tanyanya pada manusia yang berada di balik kompor.

"Mayu-_san_ membawanya kemari tadi, entahlah."

Manusia penginjak itu menatapku sambil berpikir, "Kucingnya warna _pink_," ujarnya lagi.

"Mana ada, jelas-jelas warnanya cokelat," manusia dibalik kompor menoleh sekilas. Ia mengaduk-aduk panci yang berisi kare.

"_Pink_ kok, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, Daikoku!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk aku. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Ya ya ya, terserah apapun warna bulunya yang penting itu adalah kucing. Cepat ganti bajumu dan segeralah bekerja. Kau benar-benar membuang-buang gajih, Yato-_aho_!"

Manusia bernama Yato itu terlihat tidak puas. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali meyankinkan si Daikoku itu kalau buluku berwarna merah jambu. Yato membuka syalnya yang rombeng serta _jersey_nya yang kucel. Dia ini terlihat seperti gelandangan, apa mungkin sekarang _fashion_ gelandangan sedang nge-_trend _ya?

Aku mengeong ke arahnya. Mata birunya menatapku. Kukibaskan ekorku, sebelum mengeong pergi. Ia berkedip.

Hari mulai gelap dan benda putih itu semakin banyak berguguran.

Aku mengantuk.

Aku ingin tidur.

Tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar nyaman untuk ditinggali. Jelas aku tidak mau satu tempat tidur dengan anjing dan kucing jalanan. Apa di sekitar sini tidak ada kuil. Sial, aku mulai capek berjalan.

Tepat setelah aku berpikir begitu, sebuah sepeda melintas dengan cepat disampingku. Kalau aku kucing, aku pasti mati terlindas. Sialan, akan kubalas kau manusia brengsek!

_Meow Meow Meow_

Kukibaskan ekorku cepat. Aku akan membuatnya terjatuh dari sepedanya. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan, setidaknya setelah ini manusia brengsek itu akan lebih berhati-hati.

"WAWAWAWA!"

Ia berteriak kencang. Manusia itu mencengkram-cengkram remnya tapi tidak bekerja. Rasakan. Sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh tersungkur.

Sepedanya menabrak besi pembatas jalan. Lalu kulihat tubuhnya melayang ke atas sebelum jatuh menghantam aspal. Dan detik berikutnya, bulu-buluku berdiri. Oh, tidak... apa yang kulakukan.

Aku berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Busnya oleng kesana kemari. Sebelum menimpa manusia-manusia lain aku melibaskan ekorku tanpa pikir panjang. Bus itu terhenti dan sepertinya manusia di dalamnya tidak apa-apa. Aku memandang manusia didepanku lagi. Darah seperti menganak sungai. Seluruh pakaiannya memerah. Bahkan jejak kakikupun bernoda darah segar.

Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya!

Kubalikkan badannya, mataku melebar melihat manusia itu. Aku mengenalinya, dia manusia di restoran tadi. Manusia yang hampir menginjakku. Manusia yang tidak terpengaruh hipnotisku. Manusia yang meyakini kalau buluku berwarna merah jambu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Yato.

"Jangan mati!" Hardikku.

Dia masih punya kehidupan.

Ini bukan saatnya dia mati.

Aku mengibaskan ekorku ragu. Mungkin ini melanggar hukum dewa, tapi setidaknya aku ingin bertanggung jawab kepada manusia ini.

"Aku Nekohime, memanggil roh manusia di depanku. Jawablah aku wahai roh langit, roh surga, roh dunia!"

Angin berhembus kencang. Cahaya melingkar disekelilingku sebelum menembus langit dan kemudian terpantul kembali.

Silau.

Roh kucing putih yang menyerupai rubah melingkar-lingkar disekitarku. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau yakin, Nekohime?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya."

"Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Dia tetap akan mati..." Ia melanjutkan sambil menatap tubuh Yato yang berdarah, "...Kecuali kau mau bertukar tempat dengannya dan memberikan kekuatan dewamu pada manusia ini..."

Selama yang kulakukan ini adalah benar, aku tidak akan setengah-setengah menolongnya, "B...Ba..."

"Tentu saja itu tidak bisa diterima. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!" Ia memotong ucapanku. Matanya menatapku kesal. "Kau pikir aku siapa, hah!?"

"Ayah... kumohon... aku ingin menolongnya... ia mati karena kesalahanku... tolonglah..."

Wajahnya tetap keras. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menolongnya selain meminta bantuan ayah. "Kalau ayah tidak mau menolong, aku tidak mau bertemu ayah lagi. Hubungan kita putus! Aku bukan anak ayah lagi!"

Wajah ayah melotot seram, "A... Apa?! K... Kau bercanda kan?"

"Memang ada ucapanku yang main-main? Selama ini apa yang kuucapkan selalu kubuktikan, kan?" Tanyaku balik.

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian mendesah kesal. Sepertinya aku berhasil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tetapi, yang mati akan tetap mati. Meskipun kau memberikan kekuatanmu, penguasa bawah akan mencari dan menarik rohnya kembali."

"Ja..jadi.. bagaimanapun, dia akan tetap mati?" Sahutku tak percaya. Aku memandang wajahnya sesaat. _Maafkan aku, Yato_.

"Tapi... karena kematiannya akibat campur tanganmu, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali dengan tiga syarat."

"Apapun syaratnya akan kulakukan, ayah!" Ujarku sumringah. Aku benar-benar bersemangat.

"Pertama, kau harus mengadakan perjanjian dengan raja neraka. Kedua, kau harus memberikan setengah kekuatanmu padanya," ayah berkata dengan nada yang kentara sekali, jelas ia tidak senang dengan situasi ini.

"Dan yang terakhir, setelah dia dihidupkan kembali kalian akan bertukar tempat. Kau akan menjadi manusia sedangkan dia akan menjadi dewa."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Benar, itu adalah kompensasi untukmu. Kau akan hidup selama setahun sebagai manusia. Dan selama itupula, kalian harus mengumpulkan kemalangan. Apa kau siap, Nekohime?"

"Ya!"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Angin bergemuruh lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan membuatmu hidup kembali. Tunggu aku, Yato!

* * *

Yosh! nyan-himeko di sini \^o^/

Ini fic kedua aku di fandom Noragami, YIPPIE! Sebelumnya aku bikin oneshoot YukiRi, yang Yukinenya aku buat punya unquired love sama Hiyori dan berakhir NTR hiksu

Kalau berkenan silahkan mampir lho, ada YatoRinya juga hoho (promosi ceritanya)

Fic ini benar-benar terinspirasi saat aku nemu gambarnya si Osama alias si Caesar kucing yang nongol di episode satu itu ngeloncat ke Yato. Saat liat buntutnya aku jadi inget buntut silumannya Hiyori. Aku kira itu ada kesamaan, soalnya bentuknya benar-benar mirip. Terus aku kepikiran ngebuat Hiyori jadi kucing, tapi bukan sembarang kucing. Yatonya aku buat jadi manusia terus aku kepikiran gimana ngebuat dia jadi dewa sesuai dengan di cerita aslinya. Dan akhirnya berhasil, buahahaha... Tercipatalah fic ini... Ne, ne, mulai sekarang mohon dukungannya!

Jaa na...

nyan-himeko


	2. Tale 2 - Panggil Aku, Hiyori

Noragami © Adachitoka

Nekomonogatari © nyan-himeko

Summary: Ini adalah kisah seekor kucing dengan seorang manusia. Nekohime menepati janjinya. Mulai sekarang ia adalah manusia dan Yato adalah dewa kucing. YatoRi

**Tale 2: Panggil Aku, Hiyori!**

"Yato..."

Suara itu lagi. Aku mengenalinya, suara yang familiar. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Yato..."

Kali ini suara itu memanggil lebih keras. Suaranya sangat lembut, seperti gema bel.

"Siapa?"

Kali ini aku menyahut. Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari si pemanggil. Percuma, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Aku tidak melihat apapun.

"Yato..."

Aku mendengarnya lagi, ia seperti berbisik. Suara ini milik seorang gadis. Mana mungkin ini jenis suara pria. Kalau ada, mungkin pria itu banci atau perempuan yang sedang menyamar sebagai pria.

"Dimana?" Tanyaku mulai kesal.

"Yato... Jangan..."

Kali ini suaranya terdengar aneh. Ia setengah mencicit, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang panik. Pertanyaannya, apa yang sekarang membuatnya panik?

Tepat setelah itu, cahaya tiba-tiba menyergap. Nyaris membutakan mataku. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat gadis itu. Gadis dengan kimono merah muda. Rambutnya tergerai sampai menyentuh lantai. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, sayangnya cahaya disekitar wajahnya benar-benar kuat. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya.

Kemudian, cahaya itu mulai menjauh. Tangan gadis itu terulur, seperti ingin menangkapku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengejarnya, mengulurkan sebelah tanganku padanya. Mencoba untuk menyambutnya.

"YAAAAATOOOOO!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, iapun semakin cepat menjauh. Semakin jauh, semakin jauh. Sampai hanya seukuran titik. Aku mengejarnya kepayahan, entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela kalau gadis itu pergi.

"TUNGGUUUU!"

kriiiiiiiiiiiiing... kriiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Aku terengah, nafasku memburu. Sebelah tanganku dalam posisi terangkat, seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Tapi yang kulihat hanya langit-langit kamarku. Rasanya aku sulit sekali bernafas. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan meletakannya di dahiku. Mengabaikan tetesan air yang keluar dari mataku.

Rasa sesak ini seperti mengiris-irisku. Sentimentil sekali.

Aku menendang selimutku asal. Lalu bangkit dari futon. Aku menendang apa saja yang membuatku kesal, terutama jam beker sialan itu. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalankan shower dengan deras. Kuputar dengan suhu sedingin mungkin. Mungkin dingin akan membuat sakitku hilang.

**.**

Dengan cepat aku menuruni undakan tangga. Menimbulkan bunyi brak bruk brak bruk di tangga besi itu. Aku melesat menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Setelah melepas rantainya aku bergegas menungganginya. Aku mengigil sepanjang jalan. Sialan, ini semua pasti karena aku mandi air super dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terserang flu. Aku berhenti sebentar sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. Mungkin aku akan terlambat. Yah terserahlah. Aku memutar berlawanan arah dengan tempat kerja sambilanku. Aku memarkirkan sepeda di depan sebuah apotik.

Detik berikutnya aku keluar dengan sebungkus obat. Kugantung saja di depan sepeda. Aku mengayuh lagi. Sesampainya di sana, aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku dan bergegas menuju pintu karyawan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Seruku ngos-ngosan. Aku bersiap hendak berbalik menutup pintu sampai kusadari seekor kucing berdiri di sana. Ia sedang makan. Tentu saja aku kaget. Untung saja tidak terinjak. Si kucing menatapku, kemudian mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. Apa tadi aku berpikir dia mendengus? Sepertinya pikiranku mulai gila akhir-akhir ini.

"Kucing siapa?"

"Mayu-_san_ membawanya kemari tadi, entahlah," Daikoku menjawab pertanyaanku dari balik kompor. Pria kekar dengan tampang preman itu masih mengaduk-aduk karenya.

Aku menatap kucing itu lagi, kali ini mengamati, "Kucingnya warna _pink_," ujarku tanpa sadar.

Daikoku menoleh sekilas, "Mana ada, jelas-jelas warnanya cokelat," ia mendengus berat.

"_Pink_ kok, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, Daikoku!" Telunjukku mengarah pada si kucing, jelas tidak terima. Mungkin si Daikoku ini buta warna atau sejenisnya, rentang warna cokelat dan _pink_-kan jauh sekali. Masa mau disamakan. Dasar pedo buta warna!

"Ya ya ya, terserah apapun warna bulunya yang penting itu adalah kucing. Cepat ganti bajumu dan segeralah bekerja. Kau benar-benar membuang-buang gajih, Yato-_aho_!"

Sial kau Daikoku. Kalau saja aku tidak butuh uang. Akan kulempar kucing ini padamu. Syukur-syukur bisa mengenai matamu. Aku berjalan ke arah loker yang tak jauh dari sana. Membuka bajuku dan bersiap menggantinya dengan seragam koki.

Tepat setelah aku melepas _jersey_ kesayanganku, kucing itu mengeong padaku. Kucing _pink_ itu mengeong, suaranya bahkan lebih merdu dari suara kucing manapun yang pernah kudengar. Ekor ungunya bergoyang-goyang. Lucu sekali. Ia mengeong lagi sebelum pergi. Aku berkedip. Warna _pink_ itu mengingatkanku dengan mimpiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat. Membuatku pusing dan sedikit limbung.

"Oi! Yato! Kau kenapa? Mabuk?"

Suara Daikoku menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan kalau aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Detik berikutnya aku mengganti seluruh pakaianku dengan seragam koki dan bersiap menjalankan tugasku sebagai juru masak.

Pergantian shift tepat pukul 7 malam. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Setelah berganti baju dan mengucapkan salam aku pergi ke parkiran mengambil sepedaku. Sialan, udara semakin menggila saja suhunya.

Aku melesat cepat, kepalaku seperti mau pecah. Aku mengambil rute yang jarang dilewati orang. Jam seperti ini di sana jarang sekali ada pejalan kaki. Dengan kayuhanku yang gila-gilaan kupikir akan aman. Entah perasaanku saja atau sepertinya aku hampir menabrak sesuatu. Berat kepalaku memaksaku untuk mengindahkannya. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan aku akan sampai ke apartemenku yang nyaman. Bayangan futon yang hangat bersliweran di otakku.

"WAWAWAWA!"

Aku berteriak kencang. Terang saja, seharusnya aku berbelok tetapi malah melaju lurus. Malangnya saat aku hendak mengerem, tiba-tiba saja remnya tidak mau bekerja. Astaga, aku benar-benar bingung.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa dunia jungkir balik dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

**.**

"Yato!"

Suara itu, suara yang tidak asing memanggil namaku. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini di dalam mimpi. Atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Hanya saja kali ini tubuhku merasa dingin, tidak kebas seperti biasanya.

Aku merasa ringan, seperti kumpulan dandelion yang diterbangkan angin. Bebas.

"Kau sudah mati."

Aku membelalakan mataku. Terang saja aku kaget, tiba-tiba berada disebuah tempat asing dan diberitahu sudah mati. Apa ini lelucon jenis baru. Seingatku ini belum bulan april. _Hatsumode_-pun masih seminggu lagi.

"Kau sudah mati," ulangnya lagi.

Kali ini suara itu membuatku kesal, "Sialan kau, keluar dari sini biar kuhajar bokongmu! Enak saja mengatai aku mati."

Kudengar ia mendesah berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dasar manusia rendah berani berkata begitu pada dewa! Akan kucuci mulut kotormu terlebih dahulu!"

Apa? Sekarang dia terdengar menakutkan. Aku meneguk ludahku pelan. "Lalu apa maumu? Kenapa kau bilang aku sudah mati? Lagipula tempat apa ini?"

"Ingat tidak saat rem sepedamu tidak mau bekerja. Setelah itu kau menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Lalu tubuhmu yang terhempas di tabrak oleh bus. Kau mati di tempat!"

"APAAA!" Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku. Gila, masa aku mati setragis itu. Ditabrak bus dan mati di tempat. Astaga, ini benar-benar lelucon yang paling parah.

"Kau bercanda kan? Iya kan? Hoi! Jawab aku!" Sekarang nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf. Kurasa, saraf leherku mengencang.

"Aku tahu kapan harus bercanda dan kapan waktunya serius. Kau mau meremehkanku, manusia!" Ia menyahut dingin, aku merasa ia tersenyum sinis diakhir.

"Lihat pakaianmu. Kau memakai pakaian orang mati. Tinggal selangkah lagi, maka kau benar-benar tamat."

Aku mulai memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku. _Yukata_ putih ini. Tidak salah lagi. Aku kenal dengan baik benda ini. Karena aku pernah melihat kakek dan nenekku memakainya di upacara terakhir mereka. Sial, jadi aku benar-benar mati. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Rasa takut menyerangku. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus, setidaknya aku tidak ingin mati saat ini.

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang nyaring. Terang saja aku kesal, berani sekali ia menertawai kematianku. Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongnya.

"Kubilang tinggal selangkah lagi, maka kau benar-benar tamat'kan, kenapa kau gemetaran?"

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sahutku tak terima.

Ia berdecak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Apa kau ingin hidup?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa aku harus membuatmu hidup? Kau hanya manusia rendah, apa untungnya bagiku menolongmu, Yato."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tangan, sampai buku-buku jariku memutih, "Kau akan membuatku hidup suka atau tidak suka!" Teriakku.

"Aku ingin hidup! Hanya itu alasanku! Dan soal keuntungan... aku akan mengembalikannya padamu beratus kali lipat sebanyak yang kau inginkan!" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, meskipun tak terlihat, aku yakin orang sialan ini pasti berada di depanku. Aku tersenyum, lebih seperti mengejek malah, kemudian kuucapkan satu-satunya kalimat dengan nada lantang penuh keyakinan,"Dewa menolong manusia karena mereka ada untuknya! Tanpa itu, dewa bukan dewa!"

Ucapan terakhirku bergaung selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu semuanya kembali hening. Bahkan aku merasa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Apa ucapanku salah? Apa orang itu marah? Mungkin setelah ini aku akan benar-benar mati.

"_Omodetto_!"

Kali ini suara itu lebih dekat dan jernih. Aku menoleh ke sana kemari. Hanya kegelapan yang kutemui.

"Kau mencari apa? Aku ada di bawahmu!"

Kontan saja aku langsung melotot. Yang kutemui hanya kucing, kucing berbulu tak biasa. Tunggu. Kucing ini, bukannya kucing yang kujumpai di dapur. KUCING _PINK_! Kucing itu menyeringai, ia mengeong pelan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor ungunya. _Dejavu_

Detik berikutnya kucing itu bertansformasi, dengan cahaya putih dan angin kencang yang entah datang dari mana. Aku menutup mataku saking silaunya. "Yato, selamat. Kau berhasil hidup kembali!"

Tepat setelah ucapan itu berakhir aku menoleh. Kucing _pink _itu sudah tidak ada, berganti menjadi gadis yang menurutku seperti orang venus. Wajahnya kelewat manis, rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua nyaris hitam, tergerai indah sampai menyentuh lantai. Kulitnya seputih susu. Irisnya berwarna _magenta_. Gadis yang memakai _kimono_ sutra berwarna _pink _itu tersenyum teduh. Membuatku sangsi ucapan-ucapan kelewat pedas itu berasal darinya.

Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak, "Namaku Nekohime. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah Dewa Kucing!"

Aku mengedip saja, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan.

"Seperti perjanjian, aku akan membuatmu hidup lagi tetapi dengan tiga syarat. Pertama, sebagai penebusan kau harus mengumpulkan kemalangan. Kedua, kau harus selalu bersikap baik dan selalu membimbingku nanti. Dan ketiga, kita akan bertukar tempat. Aku akan menjadi manusia dan kau akan menjadi dewa. Apa kau menyetujui semua persyaratannya, Yato?"

"Ya," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Ketiga syarat itu tidak terdengar membahayakan. Bahkan aku akan menjadi dewa. Hebat sekali, kan!

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang lagi, kali ini dengan gaya gravitasi yang menukik tajam. Sebelum aku sempat berteriak, kakiku sudah menginjak _tatami_. Sepertinya aku mengenali tempat ini. Kuedarkan pandangan, nyatanya ini memang ruang apartemenku!

"Ini rumahmu, ya? Kecil sekali," dewa bernama Nekohime itu muncul di sebelahku. Ia menatap sekelilingku jengah. "Sekarang aku harus tinggal di sini," nada suaranya benar-benar menyebalkan. Sekarang aku yakin yang berbicara kasar padaku tadi adalah dia. Tidak salah lagi.

Nekohime itu duduk bersila di depanku. Ia bersidekap, tampangnya terlihat kesal, walau masih manis, "Anu, Nekohime sepert..."

"Jangan panggil aku Nekohime!" Potongnya cepat, aku mengernyit dalam. Apalagi sekarang, "Sekarang aku manusia. Karena itu kau harus memberikanku nama, Yato!"

"Nama?"

"Iya, nama? Apa kek gitu, kalau tidak bagus aku akan mengutukmu, lho!" Sekarang ia bertingkah seperti _tsundere_. Tidak ada _dere_ tapi 100%_ tsun_.

Memang benar, auranya berbeda dengan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Lagipula, telinga kucingnya juga tidak ada. Rambutnya juga memendek, sekarang hanya sebatas punggung. Ia tidak mengenakan kimono, hanya mengenakan _yukata_.

"Mikan," aku menjawab asal.

"Memang aku kelinci," bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Aku mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau Ichigo?"

"Buah? Aku manusia!"

"Nagi."

"Negi? Memang aku sayuran!"

Tiga jam aku berdebat dengannya tentang nama. Apapun yang kupilihkan selalu ditolaknya. Entah alasannya jeleklah, tidak cocoklah, kurang gregetlah, tidak menjiwailah. Padahal aku sudah menyebutkan semua nama yang kutahu, sampai nama teman-teman perempuanku, nama karakter _anime_ dan _manga_ yang terkenalpun sudah kusebutkan. Dan jawabannya selalu membuat otakku mendidih.

"_Nee_... Yato... masa tidak ada satupun yang bagus. Kau begitu payah," ia berujar santai sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Ini yang terakhir. Terserah kau mau memakainya atau tidak. Kau bisa mencari nama sendiri kalau tidak suka," Aku menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Namamu, Hiyori."

"Hm..."

Ia tampak berpikir, jari telunjuknya menempel di bawah bibirnya. Sialan, dia manis sekali. Kesal-kesalku meletup entah kemana.

"Tidak buruk juga," ia tersenyum renyah, membuat pipiku seperti direbus.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Hiyori! Kau resmi menjadi dewa, Yatogami!"

**.**

**.**


End file.
